How Did You Know?
by Gia-XY
Summary: "A-ah, ngomong-ngomong, Senpai, apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Rumah Senpai bukan di sekitar sini, 'kan?"/ "Kau ini terlalu ingin menang dari kapten Seirin sampai melupakan sesuatu, ya?"/ Shounen-ai. Minor pairing. Sakurai Ryou's birthday fanfiction.


**How Did You Know?**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

"A-ah, ngomong-ngomong, _Senpai_ , apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Rumah _Senpai_ bukan di sekitar sini, 'kan?"/ "Kau ini terlalu ingin menang dari kapten Seirin sampai melupakan sesuatu, ya?"

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **.**

 **Warning:**

AR, shounen-ai, minor pairing, OOC, mengandung beberapa istilah Jepang, mungkin beberapa kesalahan pengetikan, DLDR, dll.

 **.**

 **Sakurai Ryou's Birthday Fanfiction**

.

.

.

.

 **.**

"Menyebalkan!"

 _Syuush! Duk! Duk!_

"Aku bukan jamur peminta maaf!"

 _Syuush! Duk! Duk! Duk!_

"Aku Sakurai Ryou, dan aku akan menang di pertandingan selanjutnya!"

 _Syuuush! DBUK! Duk! Duk!_

Bola oranye bergaris hitam terus dilempar melesat melewati lingkaran keranjang basket. Si Pelempar mengatur napasnya yang terengah. Merasa lelah, ia jatuh terduduk di atas lapangan basket jalanan tempatnya berada sambil menyeka peluh di keningnya. Wajahnya masih kesal. Sepasang manik cokelat memancarkan semangat bertarung yang tinggi.

Sakurai Ryou nama pemuda itu. Pribadinya? Rendah hati, sedikit-sedikit minta maaf, mudah ditindas dan disuruh-suruh, pesimistik pula. Seharusnya, sih, begitu. Sayang, hal-hal itu tidak berlaku jika semangat tarungnya sudah keluar.

Penyebab semangat bertarungnya keluar? Mudah. Tunjukkan bahwa kemampuanmu tidak berbeda jauh dengannya, atau malah berada di atasnya, maka ia tidak akan segan-segan menunjukkan wajah kesal dan menganggapmu sebagai rivalnya. Dijamin, ia tidak akan lagi sedikit-sedikit minta maaf padamu.

Tentu saja ini bukan sekedar perkiraan asal. Ini pernyataan berbukti. Hal ini benar-benar terjadi ketika salah seorang anggota klub basket SMA Seirin mencuri _shoot_ berkali-kali di _Interhigh_ kemarin ketika melawan Touou. Walau Touou menang telak, tetapi Ryou tetap tidak terima ada orang yang memiliki kemampuan _shoot_ dengan akurasinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Ryou sangat tidak suka dikalahkan atau digantung posisinya.

Siapa lagi yang dimaksud di atas kalau bukan Hyuuga Junpei?

Setelah _Interhigh_ berakhir, latihan Ryou menjadi lebih keras dari biasanya. Tujuannya tak lain tak bukan adalah untuk menunjukkan bahwa kemampuannya bisa melesat lebih jauh lagi di atas kemampuan Junpei.

"Oh! Sakurai!" Mendengar nama keluarganya dipanggil, Ryou langsung menoleh ke belakangnya. Ia tersentak begitu menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya. "Kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu denganmu di sini."

Senyuman rubah, mata tertutup, wajah misterius yang sekilas tampak seperti wajah orang baik hati. Ryou sangat yakin yang berada bersamanya saat itu adalah kapten klub basket sekaligus kakak kelasnya, Imayoshi Shouichi.

Ryou buru-buru berdiri, kemudian membungkuk di hadapan Shouichi.

"Se- _Senpai_! Selamat sore! Maaf aku tidak buru-buru menyadari keberadaanmu! Maaf aku tidak menyapamu duluan! Maaf aku—"

"Oi! Oi! Santai saja …! Kau, 'kan, duduk membelakangiku, tidak heran kalau kau tidak sadar aku melintas." Shouichi buru-buru menenangkan Ryou yang terus meminta maaf. Benar-benar kebiasaan yang merepotkan orang lain. Untungnya Shouichi sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kebiasaan adik kelasnya itu.

"A-ah, iya …, benar juga …. Maafkan aku …." Ryou menundukkan wajahnya, merasa bersalah. Sementara itu, Shouichi tertawa humor. Kadang, ia mendapati bahwa kebiasaan Ryou yang satu itu sangat manis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang latihan?" Shouichi menunjuk ke arah bola oranye yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari mereka, kemudian Ryou mengangguk kecil. "Rajinnya. Coba Aomine juga serajin dirimu."

Ryou terdiam. Lagi-lagi, ia merasa bersalah. Aomine Daiki, ya …? Ryou merasa bersalah karena sampai sekarang ia tidak berhasil membujuk pria _tan_ itu ikut latihan rutin di klub.

Baru saja Ryou akan meminta maaf lagi, Shouichi sudah memotong, "Jangan minta maaf, itu bukan salahmu. Si Aomine memang malas dari sananya, kok."

Ryou pun terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya. Tadinya ia sempat ingin membela Daiki, karena Ryou tahu, Daiki malas bukan tanpa alasan.

 _Okay_ , mungkin Daiki memang malas, tetapi ia tidak akan begitu pada hal yang disukainya tanpa alasan tertentu. Daiki tidak datang latihan karena ia bosan. Daiki bosan karena ia terlalu hebat dan tidak ada orang hang dapat mengakahkannya. Daiki terlalu hebat dan bosan justru karena ia menyukai basket. Daiki sebenarnya hanya ingin merasakan kembali tantangan dalam hal yang paling disukainya.

Namun, Ryou tidak sebodoh itu sampai tidak bisa menebak bahwa Shouichi sudah tahu alasan kemalasan Daiki.

"A-ah, ngomong-ngomong, _Senpai_ , apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Rumah _Senpai_ bukan di sekitar sini, 'kan?" tanya Ryou, berusaha mengalihkan topik. Setelah itu, Ryou merasakan ketukan cepat dan perih di dahinya.

"Aduh!" Buru-buru Ryou memegangi dahinya yang kesakitan sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, harap-harap rasa perih itu bisa menghilang.

Kenapa Shouichi menyentil dahinya?!

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih?" Ryou menatap Sang Kakak Kelas dengan wajah bingung. "Kau ini terlalu ingin menang dari kapten Seirin sampai melupakan sesuatu, ya?"

Bingung. Serius, Ryou semakin bingung. Pertama, darimana Sang Kapten tahu ia sangat ingin menang dari Hyuuga Junpei? Memang sebegitu terlihatnya? Kedua …, memangnya "sesuatu" apa yang dimaksud Shouichi?

"Maksud _Senpai_?" Ryou menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, bingung. Shouichi menghela napas pasrah. Tampaknya, ia sudah menduga reaksi Ryou barusan.

"Haah …. Dasar …. Ya, sudahlah. Ini, untukmu." Shouichi menyodorkan tas karton berwarna violet kepada Ryou. Ryou mengernyit sesaat.

Dengan ragu, Ryou menerima pemberian Sang Kapten.

"Ini apa, _Senpai_?"

Ryou mengobservasi tas pemberian Shouichi dengan tatapan curiga. Taku-takut kalau isinya bom mungkin?

"Buka saja sendiri. Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya."

Shouichi berbalik. Baru saja Shouichi berniat melangkah pergi, ia tersentak. Kemudian, Shouichi menoleh ke arah Ryou. "Ah, iya, tadi kau bertanya kenapa aku ada di sini, 'kan?"

"E-eh? Um …, sebenarnya aku tadi bertanya apa yang _Senpai_ lakukan di sini …." Shouichi kembali menghela napas lelah.

"Sama saja, Sakurai. Yah, aku di sini hanya untuk mencarimu dan menyerahkan benda itu. Rasanya tidak enak saja kalau sudah kubungkus rapi dan akhirnya malah mendekam di bawah ranjangku." Shouichi menjawab dengan nada setengah malas.

Ryou jelas jadi heran. Memang kenapa Shouichi memberinya barang? Keperluan klub?

"Sudah, ya. Aku benar-benar pergi kali ini. Sampai jumpa, Sakurai. Cepat pulang sebelum sakit karena kebanyakan latihan. Kau _shooter_ Touou yang penting. Kalau sampai sakit, nanti kau tidak bisa mengalahkan Hyuuga."

Setelah itu, Shouichi benar-benar kembali menatap lurus ke depan dan berjalan meninggalkan Ryou. Ryou terdiam, terus menatap ke arah Shouichi sampai sosok Sang Kapten menghilang dari pamdangannya.

… Hangat …. Ryou merasa perhatian yang tersirat dari kata-kata Sang Kapten membuat _shooter_ berambut cokelat itu senang sekaligus terharu …. Seumur hidupnya, ia sangat jarang menerima perhatian dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Punya teman akrab saja sulit. Tetapi, mendengar masih ada seorang Imayoshi Shouichi yang masih peduli padanya, Ryou tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia sangat bahagia. Ia tidak peduli walau Shouichi hanya memedulikannya karena ia _shooter_ andalan Touou.

Oh, betapa Ryou merasa dirinya sangat melankolis saat itu ….

"Oh, benar juga!"

Menyadari benda pemberian Shouichi masih berada di tangannya dan belum terbuka sedikit pun, Ryou pun berpikir untuk mengintip isi tas itu. Dengan hati-hati, Ryou membuka tutup tas karton itu, kemudian melebarkan lubang atas tas untuk melihat isinya.

"Eh ...?"

Ryou tercengang di tempat melihat isi tas yang dipegangnya. Alat menggambar …? Ia tidak salah lihat? Tunggu …, ini benar-benar pemberian Shouichi, 'kan?

Perlahan sebelah tangan Ryou terulur masuk ke dalam tas, menggeser-geser benda-benda di dalam, memastikan apa yang dilihatnya sungguhan.

Ryou menelan ludahnya. Semua asli, alat menggambar _manga_. Parahnya, tas itu hampir semua bagiannya penuh oleh alat menggambar.

Aneh, ini benar-benar aneh. Ryou hanya adik kelas sekaligus teman satu tim reguler Shouichi di klub basket, untuk apa ia membelikan Ryou barang? Belum lagi, kalau Shouichi tidak yakin Ryou suka menggambar dan benar-benar asal beli, ia pasti tidak akan berani membeli benda sebanyak itu, 'kan?

Ryou kembali mengernyit saat ia menemukan sebuah kartu kecil menempel di bagian dalam penutup tas. Saking kagetnya, sepertinya ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa ada kartu menempel di sana tadi.

Dengan hati-hati, Ryou mencabut kartu yang ditempel dengan selotip lem ganda itu. Kemudian, ia membuka lipatan kartu dan membaca tulisan di atas kertas di antara lipatan kartu berukuran mini itu.

 _Kutebak, ya. Kau pasti sempat lupa hari ini ulang tahunmu. Benar?_

Baru kalimat pertama, sudah tebakan. Khas Shouichi, tidak suka basa-basi.

Tanpa sadar, Ryou mengiyakan dalam hatinya.

 _Kalau begitu, biar aku jadi salah satu—atau malah, satu-satunya?—orang yang mengucapkan selamat padamu. Sakurai Ryou, selamat ulang tahun._

Ryou tertegun. Lagi-lagi, Ryou dibuat terharu oleh kakak kelasnya yang satu itu. Kenapa Shouichi bisa tahu ulang tahunnya? Aomine Daiki yang setiap hari menghabiskan waktu dengannya dan Momoi Satsuki yang kadang suka mengoceh dengannya saja tidak tahu. Jangankan mereka, Ryou sendiri saja tak ingat ulang tahunnya.

 _Jangan tanya aku tahu darimana. Sangat mudah mencari tahu soal ulang tahunmu. Tentang spesifikasi darimana aku tahu, itu rahasia pribadiku._

Oh, ternyata Shouichi sudah bisa mengira Ryou akan penasaran. Okay, abaikan soal tanggal ulang tahun. Ada yang lebih membuat Ryou penasaran. Tentu saja yang dimaksud adalah isi kado dari kakak kelasnya.

 _Jangan tanya juga darimana aku tahu soal hobi terselubungmu. Asal kautahu saja, aku ini lebih hebat dari Momoi. Jadi, jangan heran. Kalau penasaran, kupersilakan. Pasti akan menarik kalau membayangkanmu penasaran karenaku._

Ryou tertawa kering. Kali ini, Ryou sangat yakin kaptennya itu adalah seorang cenayang. Pasalnya, Ryou tidak pernah menggambar di sekolah. Nama pena _mangaka_ yang ia gunakan pun sangat jauh berbeda dari nama aslinya—iya, Ryou diam-diam adalah seorang _mangaka_ , seharusnya ini adalah rahasia pribadinya.

 _Ngomong-ngomong, Sakurai, kalau hanya aku yang mengingat ulang tahunmu, jangan sedih. Berbanggalah, karena aku ini jarang peduli dengan ulang tahun orang lain._

Ryou terdiam. Wajahnya menyiratkan kengerian saat membaca paragraf barusan. Angin sore seakan menusuk kulitnya sampai ia menggigil mendadak.

Ukh …, Ryou menjadi agak seram sekarang, walau ia juga agak tidak habis pikir dengan kepercayaan diri kaptennya …. Habis, Shouichi tahu bahwa hari ini hanya dirinya yang mengingat ulang tahun Ryou. Apa ia benar-benar cenayang? Ditambah lagi, kaptennya itu sepertinya meninggikan diri secara tidak langsung sekali.

Ryou tidak pernah peduli dengan ulang tahunnya, itu fakta. Ia terlalu lelah berharap dan dikecewakan. Ayahnya yang tinggal bersamanya aja tidak pernah peduli padanya dan suka membentaknya. Bagaimana bisa mengingat ulang tahunnya. Sang Ayah hanya peduli dengan perdebatannya dengan Sang Ibu setiap hari. Walau ayahnya sudah bertobat sejak ibunya diketahui sakit keras dan masuk ke rumah sakit, Ryou yakin, ayahnya pasti masih tidak tahu kapan ulang tahun Ryou. Ryou sendiri enggan memberi tahu. Ayahnya juga tampaknya tidak berusaha mencari tahu ini.

Sejujurnya, ulang tahun hanya membuka luka lama bagi Ryou. Setiap Ryou ulang tahun, dulu ibunya selalu dipukuli lebih parah dari biasanya larena berusaha membelikan kue ulang tahun untuk Ryou. Karena itulah, tanpa sadar, Ryou lama kelamaan jadi melupakan ulang tahunnya karena takut traumanya kambuh.

Namun, ini aneh. Entah kenapa, senyuman tak dapat ditahan ketika Ryou tahu Shouichi yang cuek jadi satu-satunya pengingat ulang tahun Ryou hari itu.

 _Hei, aku tahu. Kau pasti sekarang kau sedang takut sendiri karena aku terlalu hebat. Tidak usah takut, aku bukan pemakai ilmu gelap atau semacamnya, kok._

Ryou terkekeh pelan. Ia baru tahu kalau Shouichi itu narsis. Buktinya, ia mengatai dirinya sendiri hebat.

 _Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Sakurai. Kurangi kebiasaanmu terus meminta maaf, ya. Tidak selama kau salah ketika ada sesuatu yang tidak berjalan lancar. Jangan terlalu cepat mengalah juga kalau seseorang membentakmu atau menyalahkanmu. Oh, ya, kuharap kau semakin hebat dalam shooting. Kau itu shooter andalan kami._

 _Wah, sepertinya aku menulis terlalu banyak, ya? Bukan diriku sekali._

 _Kalau begitu, segini saja. Jangan buang kadoku karena takut aku memberinya jampi-jampi, ya. Tenang saja, aku masih manusia normal, kok._

 _ **Dari,**_

 _ **Kaptenmu,**_

 _ **Imayoshi Shouichi**_

Ryou masih terkekeh. Ia benar-benar terkesan saat tahu selera humor Shouichi lebih tinggi daripada apa yang dibayangkannya. Belum lagi, ternyata Shouichi itu perhatian. Ryou agaknya salah menilai Shouichi selama ini.

Ia kira Shouichi itu galak dan semaunya sendiri. Ia kira Shouichi itu bisanya hanya membuatnya takut. Kenapa sekarang malah Shouichi yang membuat dadanya terasa hangat?

 _Tes. Tes._

"Ah …. Loh …?"

Mendadak, pandangan Ryou buram. Samar-samar, ia melihat beberapa titik air membasahi kertas di antara lipatan kartu yang diberikan Shouichi.

Ryou menyeka kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Masa, sih …?

"… Aku … menangis …?"

.

 _Aku bukan seorang cenayang. Aku bukan Momoi Satsuki Si Pencari Informasi. Aku juga bukan Aomine Daiki Si Pemalas ksayanganmu. Aku hanya pemuda yang tertarik mencari tahu tentang hidupmu lebih jauh …, meniti semua yang ada di dalam dirimu lebih dalam …. Penguntit? Sebutlah begitu. Aku tak keberatan disebut begitu. Toh, itu kenyataan, walau aku hanya tertarik menguntitmu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sides Notes:**

 _Senpai_ : Kakak kelas

 _Manga_ : Istilah untuk komik di Jepang

 _Mangaka_ : Pembuat manga

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Lagi-lagi, fiksi satu hari jadi, cuma saya cek ulang sekali. Maklum kalau ada _typo_. Bilang saja, ya, di _review_ kalau ada _typo_.

Sejujurnya, saya entah harus sedih terharu atau serem sendiri baca fanfiksi ini …. Di satu sisi, saya terharu lihat ada yang meduliin Ryou-pyon. Di sisi lain, SAYA SEREM LIAT _UKE_ IMUT BEGITU DIKUNTIT DIAM-DIAM! HIKS!

Oh, ya, penjelasan sedikit.

Awalnya, Shou-san itu bergumul berat mau kasih kadonya ke Ryou-pyon atau tidak. Coba baca kembali di atas. Ada bagian di mana Shou-san bilang dia gak mau kadonya mendekam di bawah ranjang, 'kan?

Lalu, soal keluarga Ryou-pyon. Plot fanfiksi ini berbeda dengan fanfiksi ulang tahun Dai-san yang saya post beberapa minggu lalu. Jadi, latar belakang keluarga Ryou-pyon juga agak berbeda. Kalau di sini, ayah Ryou-pyon dulunya melakukan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga, Ryou-pyon juga sempat beberapa kali kena pukul dan bentak ayahnya. Dia juga terus disalahkan ayahnya kalau nilainya kurang sedikit atau apalah. Makanya Ryou-pyon suka minta maaf terus sekarang. Sejak ibu Ryou-pyon ketahuan menyembunyikan penyakitnya, barulah Si Ayah panik dan memutuskan bertobat setelah pergumulan agak panjang. Ayahnya sebenarnya memang sayang keluarga, tetapi caranya salah. Selain itu, karena terlanjur trauma, Ryou-pyon belum bisa terima ayahnya.

Oh, plus, Shou-san itu diam-diam penguntit Ryou-pyon di sini. Menguntit juga istilahnya aneh, sih, sebetulnya …. Soalnya, Shou-san gak menguntit sampai mengikuti ke mana-mana gitu. Cuma sekedar mencari informasi.

 _Okay_ , sekian. Selamat ulang tahun, Ryou-pyon! Semoga kamu cepet _notice Senpai_ tercintamu itu, ya! Hahaha!

Maaf kalau ada kesalhan dalam pengetikan fanfiksi di atas. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai selesai!


End file.
